


All That Love Has to Offer

by RealistTash



Series: Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cuteness overload, F/F, Minor Insecurities, Strap-Ons, comfort and supportive relationship, like so disgustingly soft, soft sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Did somebody say Trini wearing a strap-on?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Touch me, tease me, kiss me, please me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1156145
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	All That Love Has to Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am stupidly tired, but I wanted to get this out so I'm sorry if it's riddled with typos.

Trini groans quietly as her head flops onto the pillow, pants and gasps escaping her spent body, skin sweaty and limbs trembling as she tries to comprehend her surroundings and come back down to herself. Her hair is sticking to her shoulders, her cheeks, her lips, her forehead, there's probably some across her eyes but they're too tightly closed to tell.

Kim's smirking against her thigh, smug as always, places a couple of gentle kisses on the area before she crawls back up Trini's body and settles her weight on top of her, Trini relishing in the comfort the action brings. 

Her kisses are slow and languid like she has all the time in the world, and really, she does. 

They decided to go back to Jason's family cabin for their two year anniversary, phones on silent, not switched off in case of an emergency, so they can spend as much time away from the outside world as they could. 

If Kim had her way, they wouldn't even be leaving the bed, let alone the cabin, making up for everything Trini refused her last time, but once Trini pointed out that there isn't anybody around for miles, Kim had compromised on at least one trip to the lake where they can simply bask in the sun and just... be. 

Kim finally pulls back once Trini's breathing regains some semblance of a healthy pattern, and leans their foreheads together. “Hey.”

Trini chuckles low, “hey, yourself.” Her eyes shift to the clock and she laughs in slight disbelief, “damn, Hart, I think you broke your record.” 

“I could've gone longer,” she shrugs, “I'm just not sure you could've done.” 

“Is that a challenge?” How dare she?

Kim bites her lip, “it's a fact.” Trini rolls her eyes and kisses her again to delay the inevitable debate. “So,” Kim says as she pulls back again, a slight reservation in her gaze that confuses Trini. “I was thinking we could try something new?”

“Oh?” Her confusion hits more, because Kim has never been one to shy away from something that involves adding a new kink to their sex life. Because, really, outside of what some people may call extreme, there isn't really much they haven't done to each other by this point. And they've always been willing to try, even if it turns out they didn't enjoy it that much. “What is it?”

“Well, I, uh,” Kim lifts herself up on her arms, shakes her head, “maybe it's better if I show you.” 

Trini frowns as Kim leaves the bed and goes in search of their cases. Okay, so it's obviously a toy of some sort, but her frown deepens once Kim returns a minute later, holding it in her hand. “Kim?” She looks over the toy to Kim's face. There's some form of hesitation on it as she bites her lip nervously. And Trini really, really, doesn't understand why, because all she's doing is holding a strapless strap-on in one hand, and a harness in the other. 'It adds extra leverage,' Kim had told her the first time they bought one and the strong vibrations caused Trini to have one of her most powerful orgasms to date. But this is a new one, not the translucent pink one Kim uses. No. This is almost completely clear, with just a hint of yellow that isn't so blaringly evident and only comes into view if in the right lighting. “We've used a strap before. Dozens of times, actually.”

“Correction,” Kim adds, “I've used a strap before.” 

Oh. It hits her hard. “Oh. You, uh, you want me to-” 

“Is that okay?” Realistically, there's no reason it shouldn't be okay. Trini has literally sat there, spreading Kim's legs open, watching her use her vibrator on herself with the most intense eye contact in existence before. The only difference will be that Trini has the control and she's not sure that she- “I don't want you to think that I, like, miss-”

And she has to cut that train of thought off right away. “Hey, no. That's- no, Kim, I'd never think that.” Kim cocks her head and Trini relents. “Alright, maybe before, when we first met or if we got together sooner or something, but that- that would've just been me being super insecure, okay? I'm not- I don't-” Fuck, how can she explain this? She sits up on the bed and reaches out until Kim steps closer, cups her cheeks. “Kim, I have never once thought you maybe missed having sex with a guy, I swear. And I'm sorry if I ever did anything that made you feel-”

Kim shakes her head, “no. It's just me being stupid. Just, we get a bad rep, you know? I guess I just let the thought fester.” 

“You're not being stupid. I get it. We also get a bad rep for assuming that. But we aren't those people, and we never have been. Never will be, either.” She leans forward to rub their noses together, “if you want me to wear it, I'll wear it.” 

“You kind of have to want to wear it, too,” Kim chuckles, her eyes turning loving and trusting, “I want you to feel what I feel.” 

Trini gulps, “what if I do it wrong? Or hurt you? Or I'm just really bad at it?”

Kim laughs, insecurities fading away as the concern Trini had shown when she realised what Kim wanted began to make sense, and she rolls her eyes playfully, “I've had first hand experience of how those hips move, baby. You're going to be just fine.” She pecks Trini's lips and lowers her voice to a whisper, “besides, when have I ever held back from telling you how I want it?”

That... is a very good point. “Okay,” she breathes. 

“Okay?”

“Yep. Let's get this over with.”

Kim scoffs, “can you maybe try to make it sound like less of a chore?” 

“Sorry,” she mumbles, but Kim only rolls her eyes fondly, and guides the toy through the hole in the harness, waits expectantly for Trini to take it, before a blush covers Trini's face. “Will you...”

“Yeah,” Kim whispers out, struggles to contain her lust at strapping Trini in. Pun intended. She moves Trini's legs to step inside the straps and slowly pulls it up, stops just before the smaller side is ready to enter Trini, and circles her middle finger around Trini's clit, causing Trini's knees to buckle as she whimpers, still sensitive from Kim going down on her for hours. “Shh,” Kim soothes, “just wanted to see if you were still wet enough.” 

Oh god. She is, she definitely is. “We uh, we're good to go.”

Kim smirks, doesn't stop circling, “you sure? I can go and get the lube but-”

“Just put it in me.” That sounded better in her head. Kim's chuckle confirms so. 

“Alright, alright. You ready?” Trini nods, Kim moves her hand, and the next thing she knows she feels a comfortable stretch as the thickest part of the bulb shape enters her. It takes her a second to adjust, her walls clenching and relaxing as the toy settles inside of her. Kim finishes tightening the straps to a snug fit. “How does that feel?”

She wiggles her hips a little. It feels nice. Weighty, but good. 

Weighty. Which of course means she has to bounce up and down to watch it jiggle, receives a full bellied laugh from Kim and she giggles to herself as she watches it, almost forgets that she can actually feel it moving inside of her because it's fun,okay? 

Fun, that is, until Kim stops it and tugs and, “oh.” 

“Yeah,” Kim agrees quietly, doesn't move her hand away. Instead, she steps closer so that she's flush against Trini, and begins to move her hand up and down, the other side creating a delicious feeling inside of her, and there are ridges resting against her clit that brush ever-so-slightly with each tug until Trini's hips begin to nudge forward, fighting against Kim's fist. “Again, how does it feel?”

“G-good. Feels good.” Her eyes close and her head sags against Kim's shoulder.

Kim kisses her temple, “the straps aren't too tight?” Trini is now only capable of shaking her head. Kim steps back, runs her gaze all over Trini's body with a satisfied hum. “You look... really hot.” 

Trini fights all of her instincts to cover herself at Kim's leering. Not because she's uncomfortable under the stare, but because this is a new look on her and there's still a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that she won't be able to make this good for Kim. She tries to push it away. “How do you want me?”

“Oh, in so, so many different ways.” Kim wiggles her brows and Trini lightly glares. “Sit up against the headboard. I want to ride you first.” 

God, does she have to be so... so Kim about it? Jesus. 

She snorts as she sits, shifts herself up the bed and takes a real look at the silicone that stands proudly between her legs. She's seen Kim like this more times than she can count, but it still feels strange to see it on herself. “Now,” Kim says as she straddles Trini, the toy getting squished against her stomach, “are you sure you're sure about this?”

Trini thinks for a second. A simple yes won't suffice. She runs her fingertips up and down Kim's thighs, makes sure to keep her focus directly on Kim's eyes, eyes that still hold the slightest amount of wariness. “I think we both have some insecurities we need to work out, don't you?”

She's pretty sure this wasn't the turn Kim was expecting the situation to take when she first decided to bring the toy with her, but it is what's happening now, and Trini feels that it's the right direction. They can get to the harder stuff later. Pun, again, intended. 

Kim dips her head down, brings their lips together in a whisper of a kiss like it's their first and she's testing the waters. Slow, steady, experimental, yet Trini feels just as dizzy as every other time. 

Shocking herself, it's her that steps things up. She pushes forward, deepens the kiss, moans in the back of her throat as her tongue meets Kim's, her hands gliding further up Kim's thighs, to her hips, her stomach, her chest. Kim's fingers are moving from Trini's hair, to her cheeks, the back of her neck, and through her hair again, before they settle at the nape of her neck, pulling her closer with each slant of lips until Kim's hips begin to rock and she whines. 

One of Trini's hands move back down and she frowns slightly as the toy rubs the back of her hand. It's so settled inside of her now that she almost forgot it was there, Kim's lips a total distraction from everything else around her. She rids her mind of the thought when Kim's kisses begin to get impatient, the light biting her first tell-tale sign, so she moves the toy aside and drags two fingers between Kim's folds, moans at the wetness that coats them, and starts a lazy back and forth across her clit. 

“Trini,” Kim begs in the space between, “can we do the teasing later?” 

Instead of an answer, Trini slips her fingers inside, her head lulling back at the warmth that surrounds them and Kim wastes no time is jutting her hips as she meets them thrust for thrust. 

This? This, Trini can do. This, she's used to. She can feel every minute spasm of Kim's walls, every extra layer of wetness that escapes. Kim always feels like home. And maybe that's another reason she's anxious about using the toy. She likes to feel Kim. 

“Do you want to come first?” It isn't a question that's exactly aimed at Kim. She wants Kim to come around her, she wants to feel it, before she can't. Not in the way that matters to her. But this isn't about her, not entirely. 

Relief, however, floods through her when Kim frantically nods. Her hips automatically pick up speed at the thought and Trini angles her thumb to press against Kim's clit, lowers her lips to slide down Kim's neck while her free hand comes around to play with Kim's nipple. 

And while Kim is usually loud, on the odd occasion, she's almost as quiet as Trini. Times like this where it's all about the intimacy, or the times where they are torturously slow with each other for hours and hours on end. Trini likes to class these times as a special treat, because somehow when Kim's quiet, it seems like it adds a whole other level to their connection. 

When Kim is like this, she comes with a whimper of Trini's name, fingers clutching but no nails digging in wherever they happen to be at the time, her head flops and instant peace washes over her features, smiles before her orgasm has even fully tapered off. Just... pure, pure bliss. 

Of course, she always looks blissful after, but in these moments it's like nothing in the world could take her away. 

Though it never takes her long to recover, and soon she's back to kissing Trini, and she reaches down to take Trini's wrist, her intent crystal clear. 

Trini's fingers slip out of her, and Kim leads them both to the toy. It's pointless asking Kim if she needs lube for three reasons. One; she's fucking drenched. Two; Trini has both seen, and heard countless times that Kim likes the slight burn. And three; she doesn't think Kim would even entertain the idea of them separating right now. Still, she wraps her wet hand around the silicone and gives it a couple of strokes, just to be sure. It's a weird feeling, she must say. 

And then? Well then, Trini does what any sane person watching the love of their life sink down onto them like this for the first time would do, of course. 

She completely freezes. 

Her eyes snap to the action and her mouth gapes as the toy enters Kim, then they flick back up to watch Kim's expression, her eyebrows raising, jaw hanging, chest pulsing with the sharp intake of breath before they flick back down. She's torn, so fucking torn between what she wants to watch the most that she just... sits there, does nothing except for keeping her hands on Kim's hips as they move up and down with Kim.

It's mesmerising. She can see the shine on the silicone from the moonlight outside, her ears become completely tuned in to only the soft sounds Kim is making, acutely aware of the feeling between her own legs as it shifts inside her with each roll of Kim's hips, and there's some sort of noise in her throat she can't place that is desperate to come out but it can't because she's pretty sure she's stopped fucking breathing. 

“Trini,” Kim pants, her pace picking up speed as her hands find place on Trini's shoulders to keep herself steady, “I get that your mind is probably being blown right now.” Oh no, Kim should not be able to articulate full sentences, which means Trini need to get her ass into gear. “But if you decide you want to participate at any time, that'd be really great.” 

The mocking makes something snap inside of her, and instantly she's on full alert. She leans forward, her arms wrapping around Kim's back, hands grabbing at her ass before she dips lower, where she attempts to find that little button she knows so well on Kim's strap-on. 

“Fuck!” She smirks at Kim's yelp once she finds it, the vibrations coming to life in a steady hum and her own hips shoot upwards when she feels it, too. 

“Holy shit,” she mumbles. It's different than when she's on the receiving end, the vibration more consistent in its stationary state, and she slumps back against the headboard again, this time using the hands on Kim's hips to add a little grind to the bouncing. Her heart starts to thump as she lifts her hips to meet Kim's, a now steady slapping sound as their skin meets, though still soft and gentle, and she really needs to wipe the smugness from Kim's lips at finally getting what she wants, so she does just that. 

With a tremendous amount of effort, Trini manages to smoothly roll them, and only once they're laying down with her snug between Kim's legs does it dawn on her. 

This is all up to her now. 

Kim blinks slowly, her lips parted, before she lifts her head to kiss Trini's doubts away. “Just move.” 

Her first nudge forward is timid, judging the pace and length, and Kim moans quietly underneath her, so she does it again, and again, and again, until she gets a consistent rhythm going and directs all of her attention to Kim's face, studying each and every movement of her muscles. “Is this okay?” 

Kim hums in confirmation, “you can go harder if you want.”

Trini's hips jolt in retaliation and Kim squeaks adorably. “Sorry.” Kim giggles, wraps her legs around Trini's lower back, her arms around her shoulder blades, and squeezes, urges Trini to carry on. She's still going slow, but deeper now, pulls out almost all the way before she goes back in, drops down to kiss Kim throughout, their kiss the same speed, simply enjoying the feel of each other. And Trini's starting to get it, why Kim enjoys this so much. 

Because even though they're going slow, definitely in the 'making love' category, she still feels this sense of power, this weird sort of confidence that she can't quite explain. It rushes to her head, makes her brain fuzzy beyond what it already is between Kim's moans, the slight scratches on her back, heels digging into her spine, their stiff nipples rubbing together, and of course the strokes of the toy, the rut of her hips mindless by this point. 

She's also surprised to be able to physically feel Kim's walls twitching, each pulse a friction against the toy, which in turn causes a pull on her end, and the ridges against her clit are doing absolute wonders along with the vibration. 

“Hey,” Kim grunts, “get a move on.” 

Trini grins into the kiss, “I thought you were enjoying yourself? Am I doing something wrong?” 

Kim's eyes are still closed, she's still panting and moaning and entirely focused on chasing her pleasure, so she doesn't realise Trini is fucking with her. “What? No! You're,” Trini pushes harder, “oh god. You're perfect, baby. So perfect,” she murmurs, “but I can't- you know I need- that. Fuck, I need that, too.”

'That, too' being Trini shifting so she's holding onto Kim's hip as leverage as she lifts herself up and pumps faster, just as deeply, and Kim's thighs shake against her ribs, her boobs bounce, and she whimpers when Trini takes the opposite nipple form earlier into her mouth. 

She's got to treat the girls equally, after all. 

But 'that' is something Kim is going to have to wait a little longer for because Trini's having far too much fun at the minute, now that she's found her groove. 

Kim still has some sense about herself, enough to guide Trini's hand once more, this time over her stomach. It's something she does when she's fucking Trini, and Trini can't believe she didn't think about it because it always elevates her pleasure. 

Trini presses down and matches Kim's groan when she feels the head of the dildo hit her palm, the chain effect of the pressure causing Kim to squeeze more, which adds to the already incredible friction inside of her and against her clit. “Oh my god,” she whispers, mouth leaving Kim's nipple and head collapsing on Kim's shoulder as she pants harshly into Kim's neck. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she repeats over and over. “This feels so good, why didn't you- holy shit.”

Kim turns so her mouth is directly against Trini's ear, makes sure she hears every gasp and moan and shaky inhale followed by stuttered exhale. “Trini, baby, please. I need to come, baby. I need you to-” Trini's thrusts gain more speed on their own, cutting Kim off, hips uncontrollable, and it's by chance, pure fucking chance that when she tilts her hips to try a different angle, she manages to hit Kim's spot and Kim wails under her. Finding it is something she'd have no issue in doing with her fingers, but also something she commits to memory for when they do this again. 

Because they will. Trini needs to feel this again. 

But that can be discussed later since Kim is all sorts of messy and that's all she cares about. It's hot and heavy and sweaty and it's only pushing her more to get Kim off. She knows there's already a decent sized wet spot under them but she really couldn't give a shit about tarnishing the mattress underneath the sheet when Kim is clinging onto her like Trini is her lifeline. 

Trini waits until Kim is beyond the point of begging, completely unable to find words to express her need, relying only on her body to communicate that it's time for 'that'. 

Kim legitimately can not reach the intense orgasm she deserves without some stimulation to her clit, and Trini almost mourns the lost of sensation the hand on Kim's stomach loses. 

Sure, she could do both, she has two free hands after all, kind of the point, but she has to be close to Kim's face when she comes. She has to see every single detail of change, from the almost painful looking concentration, to the absolute euphoria. 

It takes less than three strokes for Kim to cry out. Quite literally. There are tears in her eyes from the intensity Trini knows she's currently experiencing, nails are stuck in Trini's back but she can barely feel it. Kim's body is tight and trembling and her skin is flushed red all over, her throat bobbing with each broken hitch of breath and it's everything Trini imagined it would be. Her heart swells as she kisses away each tear, slows her hips down to let Kim ride it out but her eyes widen in shock when Kim's takes on a demanding voice, “keep going.”

“What? Kim? I- what?”

“Trust me,” Kim pants, “keep going.”

Does Kim keep going? All the times Kim has done this to her and she can honestly say she doesn't know, too wrapped up in every hypersensitive sensation that it's always blank between her orgasm and her comedown. But she does, because she trusts that if it gets too much for Kim, she'll stop her, and suddenly everything makes sense. 

Kim's squeezing her so hard that it's a little difficult to push through, but it only makes the end inside her more intense, and seconds later her own orgasm hits her forcibly, slightly unexpectedly because she was so focused on Kim she didn't notice how close to that inevitable edge she was herself. 

Grunts escape her and her arms give out, all but collapsing in a heap on top of Kim before the vibrations stop as Kim leans down to switch the button off. 

“Jesus,” Kim laughs, her limbs unravelling from Trini's body as she sags into the bed, eyelids fluttering with the final tremors, and her fingers run through Trini's hair until Trini manages to lift her head up. “Hi.” 

Trini kisses her, because words are failing to catch up. She sighs in every loving emotion possible before her voice finds itself. “Was that okay?”

“Did you not see me come?” Kim laughs again. “That was incredible.” Trini hums in glee and kisses Kim a few minutes longer as they bask in each other, before she regrettably pulls out and Kim both moans and whimpers in protest. 

Attempting to stand up is a stupid idea, because her legs give out straight away and she's back on the bed faster than she could take a step, bringing yet another laugh from Kim. Giggly after-sex Kim is something she'll never tire of. “Shut up.” 

Getting out of the harness takes a lot of work from both of them. Shaky hands unclipping the fasteners a futile effort until they eventually pop free and Trini grunts as the toy slips out of her. She uselessly looks around and sees a clean towel to scrunch it up in for when they clean it. 

They just have to regain their energy first. 

Content isn't a good enough word for the emotions running through her as she simply stares at Kim and Kim silently stares back, her thumb running gently over Trini's bottom lip, looking at her with all the happiness she can muster. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, gorgeous.”

“Do you get it now?” Admittedly, Trini knew that this was more about her than about Kim. For whatever reason, Kim wanted Trini to experience this.

Trini licks her lips, catches Kim's thumb and pecks the digit, answers honestly, “yeah. I get it. There's something... I don't know... nice about it. It gives you power and confidence, but it's also just... nice.” Kim breathes out a small 'yeah'. “What about you? What did you get?”

Kim tilts her head in thought. “I felt... safe? Like there was no outside world. It was just the two of us, nothing else existed. Does that make sense?” Trini nods. It makes perfect sense to her. “Is that how you feel?” She nods again. “Even when we're literally just fucking in every position against every surface we can?”

“Yeah. Is that weird?”

“No.” Kim smirks, “but we should totally test it out some more. You know, when I can move again.” Trini bites her lip to stop the smug grin. “You deserve to be cocky, Trini, it's okay. I'll let you have this one.” 

“Excuse you? Let me?” The nerve.

Kim rubs their noses together. “Yes. Let you. You have a long why to go before you can outshine me.”

Trini groans and shoves Kim off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
